carrollaliafandomcom-20200215-history
History - Part One
The game started with Tallin Slovagar and Vulkestjun appearing in Sar-Khan village and investigating the murders. After investigating they found out that the murders were made by Duchy of Vaumeria(while the territory belongs to Magodhir Sultanate). They sent assassins to kill dark witches, as the party then later found out. But it was too late, because right before that moment, the lord has sent a knight to the king, so that he could inform that Duchy of Vaumeria provoked a war. When the lord, who was visiting Sar-Khan, found out that these were the witches, he immidiately got on his horse to chase the knight he sent. Soon later, Vulkestjun and Tallin found The Dark Amulet on one of bodies of witches. Soon later, Curxa - the woman who had given a quest to the party - appeared and demanded the amulet, as she said it belonged to her sister. When party refused, she began casting a spell on them, but a guard shot a bolt from his crossbow on her. Soon later, Surgeon Roland appeared and told the party a lot about the dark wizards and witches, but did not say a word about Death Eaters, which is an illegal two-word description of the world's most wanted wizards and witches. After a while, the party took a quest from a blacksmith to get into the dungeon to kill so called amebas. But when they arrived, there were no amebas, but some kind of ghost-alike creature, who tried to trap the party inside. Later in the dungeon, the party found a treasure chest full of gold pieces, and there was a dragon language writing on the wall, saying "Ashes of Weewich lay here". Only cleric, named Talson Silversmith - who joined the party just a while ago - understood the writing. The writings on the wall then changed to a plea for help and said that the key(to free the dragon) and a letter to them is under the chest they found near the entrance to the dungeon. Some seconds later, the flames of torches in the room began to form a big fire above the men. It formed a dragon, and without a chance to react, the party ran away. When they went to the chest, they looked under it and found a key and a letter, saying that a dragon is a friend of the party and needs their help - the letter also had a name "-Tom Riddle" written below the text. A few moments after, an animation appeared on the paper, showing death eaters fighting the fire dragon. When they got there again, they saw that there were only ashes. When the party has put a key into the keyhole and spinned it clockwise, the room began to be filled with stones, but somehow, the stones were not falling on the party members, and were forming some kind of stairs. The party went up these "stairs" and appeared in the village. Strangely, the party appeared to the north of dungeon entrance, while the actual route in the dungeon was going to the south in it. The party has met a man named Veigue. He is a bad-mannered gunslinger who cares only about money and power. The man joined the party and the party rested in his house. Next morning, the party did some small quests for village elder, but suddenly, while doing the quest in the village, the stones in the hole - where the party got out of - began to catch fire. Fire dragon began to form again and he spoke to the cleric Talson, and said that he serves Tom Riddle. The fire dragon flown away, and somewhere in the sky transformed into three small fire dragons and began flying in different directions. Some time later, the cleric was informed that Vaumerians are preparing an attack on the village, so the party was forced to retreat to the east. They went to Mik-o-zan to seek the lord, who the mercenary leader sent them to, and bring the letter to him. Lord had given many tasks for the party just to see if they can be trusted. After a few hours of work, the party was sent to the Tower of Fire Dragon, where they had to retvieve the dragon stone. But they have not also met the stone there. Cleric Talson has also found a portal, leading to where Tom Riddle was - trapped in a Hole of Blood. The only way to escape it was to get into the hole together, and that's what Tom did - he grabbed Talson with a spell and dropped with him into the portal. When they returned to a normal world, Tom Riddle disappeared in dark smoke. While still in tower, the statues came into life, but when Talson called for a dragon through the stone, the dragon came to rescue the party. Category:History